


Lost and Found

by StefWrites



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hiccstrid - Freeform, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 13:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11990700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StefWrites/pseuds/StefWrites
Summary: Astrid has lost Hiccup's betrothal gift he gave to her.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS HAS RTTE S5 spoilers!! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! <3

“Agghhhh!” Astrid screamed and threw a bludgeon into the mess of things she already had scattered all over her floor. 

The weapon was the last item in the right corner of her hut, so she walked over to the left side and began digging around in her trunk. She kept throwing things out of it, one by one. 

“Not it…Nope…No. Ahhh!” An extra set of shoulder pads went flying across the room. 

Hiccup chose this exact moment to walk up to see his betrothed, who he hadn’t seen all day. He had to duck out of the way of the flying armor and they just barely missed his head. He felt the wind off them as they flew past him and landed behind him. 

“Astrid? What is happening in here?” He was eyeing the mess that was surrounding him. He looked both concerned and surprised. 

Astrid turned around to face him, her braid had come loose and her face was all red and sweaty from running around her hut all morning. Hiccup standing there took the girl by surprise and she nervously chuckled as she took in the mess around her, “I…well…I’m spring cleaning?”

Hiccup knitted his eyebrows in confusion, “It’s not even spring.”

“Well…yeah…but I didn’t spring clean in the spring so I thought I would do it now,” the girl pushed her sweaty bangs out of her face and tried to regain her composure. 

“Right…” Hiccup trailed off, still confused by her certain need to spring clean, “Do you…uhh…need any help?”

This question stressed the young Viking out even more, “Nope! No, I’m good. I’ve got everything under control here.”

An amused smile pulled at the corners of Hiccup’s lips, “Looks like it,” he looked at his girlfriend for another moment before beginning to make his way out of the mess, “Well, I guess I’ll go back to what I was doing then. Let me know if you need any…help.” 

“Yep. Right. Will do.” Astrid sported a fake smile and waved as Hiccup walked off. She breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to the trunk and throwing more items out of it and into the growing pile on the floor. 

About an hour later, Fishlegs strolled by the girl’s hut. His cheerful whistling ceased when he spotted Astrid sitting cross-legged on the floor, surrounded by all her things. The tired and distressed look on her face had him worried for his friend. 

“Astrid?” Fishlegs asked. “Are you alright?”

“I can’t believe I lost it.”

“Lost it? What did you lose?” The boy couldn’t take more than a couple steps into her hut for the mess. 

“I lost it. Hiccup’s betrothal gift to me. It’s gone,” she began rubbing her fingers against her temple. 

Fishlegs gasped and covered his mouth with his hands, “Oh, Thor!” He paused for a moment, “You mean…the betrothal gift his father gave his mother and then the one he gave to to you?”

Astrid looked up at her friend, and if looks could kill…Well, he would have fallen over dead in that instant. 

“Yes, Fishlegs. That one. And thank you for reminding me just how important it is. I really appreciate it,” Astrid said, her tone full of sarcasm. 

“Right. Sorry. But how did you lose it? It’s only been like a week since he gave it to you,” Fishlegs asked.

Astrid finally stood up, “I don’t know!” 

“Well…” The boy was trying to think of a way to help the stressed girl, “Where was the last place you had it?” 

Astrid just stood there, glaring at her friend for asking such a stupid question, “If I knew that, then do you think my hut would be covered in all my things right now?”

Fishlegs let out a nervous chuckle, “Well…Do you need any help?”

Astrid shook her head, “I just don’t know how I am going to tell Hiccup.”

 

Dinner that night was pretty silent except for the twins and Snotlout making their silly comments every now and then. Astrid sat at her usual spot next to Hiccup, picking at her food and didn’t once look up from her plate. 

Of course Hiccup noticed this odd behavior. He placed a hand on the small of her back, “Are you okay?” He asked her quietly. 

She put her fork down and squeezed her eyes shut before turning to face him, “I actually really need to talk to you.”

This made Hiccup worried. The look on her face suggested that whatever she needed to talk to him about, was not good. The food in front of him suddenly no longer looked appetizing. 

The two got up from the table and walked to their usual spot on the deck outside of the dragon stables, far away enough from the clubhouse so that no eavesdroppers could listen to their conversation. 

“Are you okay, Astrid?” Hicucp grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. 

Astrid could only look at her boots, “I lost your betrothal gift to me! I don’t know what happened to it. I tore apart my whole hut looking for it and I couldn’t find it and I will understand if you are mad and -” Astrid was beginning to ramble but was stopped when Hiccup placed a finger over her lips. 

She looked up at him and into his green eyes. She couldn’t find any hint that he was mad. He looked more amused than anything and this confused her. She could have sworn that he would be mad and if not mad, then at least upset. 

“Follow me,” Hiccup said. The two walked together, hand-in-hand, all the way to Hiccup’s hut. He opened the door for her and shut it behind him. 

Before Astrid could even ask what was going on, Hiccup had walked up to his loft and came back down with something in his hands. He opened his hand and dangled the gift in front of her. 

Astrid’s entire face lit up and she took it from his hand. She held it close to her chest, “Where did you find it?” 

“You left it here the other night. It was sitting on the table next to my bed,” Hiccup smirked. 

Astrid thought back to the other night. She had followed Hiccup up to his loft, where he wanted to show her something in his notebook that he was working on and things somehow drifted away from the new invention. Kissing was involved, which led to laying together on his bed. She had taken the necklace off before the two laid down and then they both ended up falling asleep. She woke up in the middle of the night and must have forgotten to grab it before she left. 

She smiled at the memory, “I was so worried I had lost it,” Astrid placed it around her neck. 

“I was actually going to give it to you tonight but I forgot to grab it before dinner,” Hiccup chuckled. 

“Well, I’m just glad it was here and not lying on the bottom of the ocean or something.”

Hiccup smiled at the girl in front of him. His heart swelled at the fact that the betrothal gift meant so much to her. He took a step forward and kissed her on the forehead. Astrid closed her eyes and smiled at the sweet gesture. 

After Hiccup stepped back to his spot, Astrid asked, “You missed.”

This confused the auburn-haired boy, “What do you mean?”

Instead of answering him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her lips on his. Once they parted she said, “See, you missed.”

Hiccup laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist before kissing her again, this time in the right spot. After a few minutes, the two found themselves up in his loft and lying on his bed. Astrid’s head was resting on Hiccup’s chest, she could hear his heart beat and her eyes began to shut. Hiccup’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder, his hand rubbing soothing circles on her arm. 

The two fell asleep like that and when Astrid left the next morning, she made sure she hadn’t forgot her betrothal gift this time.


End file.
